Sentimentos Venenosos
by Mary E. Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley foi iludida pela única pessoa que amou.Um pretexto para uma aproximação.Draco Malfoy.Um destino já traçado poderá ser mudado por um amor repentino e puro?Brigas.Lágrimas.Beijos sinceros.Tempos difíceis. Uma esperança. Chegará a ter um fim?
1. Desiludida

Desiludida

- Ginny, preciso falar com você. – chamou Harry, sério. Parecia inquieto. Chegou a mesa da Grifinória, que estava esvaziando de acordo com os alunos que a deixavam, indo respectivamente para suas primeiras aulas. Gina o olhou, desconfiada "Coisa boa não pode ser" pensou.

- Sim, Harry? – disse a garota forçando um sorriso, tentando manter-se calma.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar.

- Tudo bem... – concordou a garota e seguiu Harry para fora do salão. Estava começando a ficar irritada "Até onde ele quer ir?". No mesmo instante o menino parou. Ginny se espantou quando ele parou, não parecia o Harry que ela havia conhecido, ele tinha um outro olhar, indiferente talvez.

- Eu... Ginny, me desculpe, desculpe mesmo. Não... consigo... mais... não dá mais... eu... – falava sem jeito. Aparentemente estava bastante angustiado. "Não posso mais ficar com você" pensou Harry "Me desculpe Ginny".

- A-acho que sei o que você está tentando me dizer... eu... tudo b-bem... já entendi. – murmurou a ruiva, já segurando as lágrimas. Parecia ter lido os pensamentos do garoto, mas não podia chorar na frente dele, não podia. Não iria mais mostrar fraqueza. Teria que agüentar. – Eu... tenho que ir.- e saiu em disparada pelo corredor contrário. Já não segurava mais, estava chorando.

Corria. Sem nem ao menos saber onde queria chegar. Queria apenas fugir de tudo aquilo. Fugir de Harry, de seus sentimentos despedaçados e acabados e que haviam sido pisados. Queria morrer, não tinha mais por que viver sob aquela tortura. Alimentou por tanto tempo aquela paixão platônica e doentia pelo "Menino que sobreviveu" e agora, nada mais havia entre eles. Ele não a amava mais e isso era tudo.

Um bombardeio de lembranças vieram a tona em sua cabeça – ele a beijando pela primeira vez. A primeira declaração. Risadas. Seu jeito manso de conversar...tudo em meio às últimas palavras trocadas. Ele não estava mais ao seu lado...

Seu coração estava quase explodindo de dor, angústia, e perda. Tudo havia mudado ao longo das férias e ele resolvera terminar seu romance logo no início do ano letivo. Ela sentia que já não estava indo tão bem, mas isso a confundia, a deixava sem reação, desesperada e acabada por dentro. Tinha sido destruída. Sentimentos jogados no lixo - rascunhos de um caderno velho.

Corria. Só sabia que queria estar longe dali e de suas lembranças que, pela parte do garoto, tinham sido esquecidas, como se tudo não passasse de um sonho bobo e displicente. Estava atordoada, só, sem Harry e sem amigos. Estava apenas com seus pensamentos embaralhados, fazendo-a se afundar cada vez mais.

As paredes pareciam passar rápido por ela, bem como os olhares curiosos que iam a seu encontro. Chorando, quem passava por perto a observava passar veloz aos prantos e soluços mais altos do que ela desejava. "Não tenho o porque continuar aqui, ele conseguiu o que queria, acabar comigo" este pensamento se repetia a cada passo desesperado e corrido que dava. "O que eu fiz para ele agir assim comigo? Nunca fui importante para ele?" mais lágrimas rompiam seu rosto quente cheio de sardas, agora vermelho e inchado. Os olhos comprimidos doíam, não conseguia nem ao menos enxergar o que passava velozmente pela sua frente.

Corria. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos contrastavam com o breu do sétimo andar, até que sentiu colidir com algo - ou até mesmo alguém, e caiu. Todos seus livros, cadernos e anotações estavam no chão, fazendo um imenso barulho ao atingi-lo. Livrando-se de seus pensamentos e levantando a cabeça, viu quem menos queria encontrar. Através dos cabelos loiros-platinados, caído com uma cara amarga, o garoto estava fitando-a com ódio. Seus olhos cinzentos percorreram a menina caída na frente. Fez um gesto superior, empinando o nariz. _Frio_. Essa era a palavra que descrevia os modos e atitudes do rapaz estirado ao chão. "Nojento" pensou a menina.

- Olhe por onde anda, Weasley probretona. – disse, irritado - Não se atreva a encostar suas vestes imundas em mim.

"Essa Weasley...nojenta" pensou o garoto, olhando com desprezo a menina caída em sua frente, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Odeio gente chorona" - se levantou, recompondo-se e desamassando suas vestes.

- De-desculpe...- disse Ginny abaixando os olhos, engolindo seco e limpando os olhos com as mangas das vestes.

Sem que a garota visse, o garoto loiro pegou algo de Ginny que havia caído - um pequeno caderno. Algo que, mais tarde, a garota de cabelos vermelhos e sardas sentiria falta. Mal sabia ela que seu problema começava ali e agora. Seu diário havia caído em mãos erradas – estava nas mãos de Draco Malfoy.


	2. Quase Anônimo

**N/A:** Olá gentee! Bom, não sei se gostaram do 1º capítulo, é a 1ª fic que escrevo hehe.. qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou qualquer outra coisa, me manda um e-mail ok?

Agradecimentos especiais (que eu esqueci de deixar no 1º cap) para a minha beta particular hehehehe Cris, obrigada por tudo D e é claro, pra minha capista, a Mari! Gostaram da capa? Ameeei! Minha capista particular também... ui que chique! Hahaha

Bom, espero que alguém leia isso.. pff! Hueheue

**Beijos e beijos ;**

hr 

---

**Quase Anônimo **

Ginny estava muito triste e abalada nos dias que passaram. Mal prestou atenção nas aulas de Transfiguração e Herbologia pela manhã. As pessoas precisavam repetir de três a quatro vezes o assunto para que a garota entendesse. Estava em outro mundo. Pensava o tempo todo em Harry "Como ele faz falta..." e logo sentia uma lágrima rolando pela sua face. Uma manhã tediosa.

Não sentia fome, nem tocou em seu prato de comida na hora do almoço. Estava mal. Não reparou que na mesa atrás, algumas pessoas cochichavam e riam alto propositalmente.

Precisava ficar sozinha, sem ninguém perguntando e questionando o porquê de sua cara pálida e triste. Saiu do Grande Salão em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Contava os degraus enquanto subia, distraída. "O que eu faço agora?" pensava a ruiva angustiada, mais lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. Sentou em um degrau da escada e, observando o pouco movimento, viu um grupo de garotas da Sonserina passando pelo corredor e rindo alto, lideradas por Pansy Parkinson, uma garota que mais parecia um buldogue, na opinião de Ginny.

- Aquela Weasley é ridicula! - comentava sem ar de tanto rir - Patética, pobre e burra. O que o Potter Pirado viu nela? Ah é verdade, eles terminaram! - e as garotas recomeçaram as gargalhadas enscandalosas.

Ginny sentiu o rosto quente de raiva. Lágrimas caíram e molharam o chão. As pessoas já sabiam e faziam questão de fazer disso o "assunto - notícia" dos últimos dias. "Podem falar o que quiserem, mas não de mim e de Harry, essas sonserinas sujas". A raiva começou a aparecer, suas orelhas estavam mais vermelhas que seus cabelos. "Já chega" e se levantou.

Parkinson levou um pequeno susto ao ver a ruiva aparecer por detrás de uma pilastra do corredor. Abriu um sorriso cínico e foi andando vagarosamente na direção de Ginny, que já não conseguia esconder a fúria em seus olhos.

- Ora ora, se não é a patética da Weasley, o que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – debochou a garota com cara de buldogue, começando a se aproximar. Ginny recuou um pouco, Parkinson parecia com mais cara de cachorro que nunca – Eu e minhas amiguinhas estamos querendo saber, desembuche Weasley.

A ruiva estava se controlando para não rir. Parkinson era realmente muito feia e metida. "Tenho dó de você" pensou Ginny, que estava começando a se preocupar com a expressão de ameaça da garota.

- Ou você fala o que está achando tão engraçado, ou... – Pansy ouviu passos e gelou. Não percebeu, mas estava aos berros com Ginny.

Um garoto muito pálido e loiro apareceu no alto das escadas onde Ginny estava sentada minutos antes. "De onde essa doninha apareceu?" pensou a ruiva. O rapaz foi descendo lentamente, olhando para o rosto de cada garota do grupinho de Parkinson. Parecia feliz, "Se é que esse idiota sabe o que é felicidade..." falou Ginny pra si. Um ar de triunfo - talvez.

- Cuidado com as palavras Parkinson, você pode se dar mal. – disse o garoto com rispidez. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

- Você quem sabe, Draquinho, eu só queria dar uma lição nessa... – mas foi interrompida.

- Quieta, lembre-se que sou monitor, não quero ver a Sonserina perder pontos por causa dessa... Weasley – e fez uma cara de nojo "Essa nojentinha, eu darei essa lição de forma digna e humilhante" pensou Draco. Pansy e suas amigas se entreolharam com dúvida e seguiram o corredor sem nenhum protesto.

O garoto fez uma cara de desprezo para a ruiva. Ginny fez uma careta, deu as costas e saiu pisando forte "Não preciso de um Malfoy me defendendo", mas foi puxada pelo braço e deu de cara com o loiro. Aqueles olhos cinzentos e frios percorreram a face de Ginny por completo "Eca, essas sardas são... nojentas" completou Draco em pensamentos. Encostou a garota na parede e a encarou, mais do que ela queria, seu olhar era penetrante e fez com que a garota sentisse seu estômago afundar junto a arrepios na espinha. Uma estranha sensação. Draco parecia estar procurando algo no olhar da ruiva, que estava com cara de espanto e começando a corar com a atitude do sonserino.

Então o garoto falou, com sua voz mais suável e falsa que conseguia:

- Não vai agradecer, Weasley? – quase sussurrando no ouvido da garota. Estavam muito próximos. Draco se sentiu desconfortável. Uma leve inquietação.

- Agradecer o que Malfoy? Não preciso de você me defendendo, seu... trasgo! – completou encabulada e se livrou do loiro, e saiu correndo pelo corredor escuro, desaparecendo de vista.

- Você é quem sabe, Virgínia Weasley – e deu uma gargalhada com prazer.

hr 

---

Passaram-se algumas semanas, em meados de outubro o tempo estava favorável para as partidas de quabribol que se aproximavam. Estava frio, uma leve brisa. Um céu azul claro rasgado de algumas poucas nuvens chamou a atenção de Ginny, que passou parte do dia de sábado no castelo, não sentia vontade de sair. Porém a ruiva foi arrastada por seu irmão para uma partida de Snap Explosivo nos jardins. Estava tudo muito calmo, na opinião da garota. Ainda se sentia triste, mas parecia estar se recuperando.

No jantar, Ginny, que estava sentada em seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória viu quando Harry se sentou perto dela, encarando-a, parecia espantado. Não sabia por que, mas aquilo a incomodava, parecia estar sendo avaliada, não era nenhuma coitadinha. Ginny odiava que sentissem pena e recuou um pouco, queria distância do moreno, estava ainda muito triste, mas não queria se lembrar disso no momento. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados em Malfoy. Por que ele teria salvo Ginny? Com certeza queria algo em troca, ou aprontaria algo. "Que apronte" e soltou um muxoxo de raiva. Ele era estúpido, arrogante e ainda se sentia superior "Um dia ainda vai quebrar aquela cara branca, comensal maldito". Querendo se livrar de Harry e seus pensamentos idiotas, terminou rapidamente seu jantar e se retirou da mesa.

Estava deixando o salão quando algo lhe chamou atenção. Um aglomerado de pessoas em torno do mural das casas, que sempre tinham notícias insignificantes. Só que dessa vez parecia interessar e entreter várias pessoas que davam altas risadas. Ginny se aproximou um pouco e pôde ver uma garota da Corvinal comentando com uma amiga.

- Que coragem de publicar o diário! – e riu alto, junto com a amiga – Fala sério, cada coisa brega que a gente vê, olhe só esses poemas, essas frases, só podia ser a ...

- Ginny, o que significa isso? – do aglomerado surgiu Hermione, gritando feito louca, tentando dispersar as pessoas. – Todos vocês, parem de bloquear a porta!

Ginny corou violentamente. Todos estavam olhando com curiosidade para a garota. Alguns davam risadinhas abafadas, outros cochichavam com expressões indignadas nas faces. Poemas? Não podia ser. Seu diário. Tinha perdido a vontade de escrever em seu diário e não tinha se dado o luxo de procurá-lo. Mas o que estava fazendo estampado e publicado no mural para todos verem? "Quem foi?" a pergunta repetia-se na cabeça de Ginny, furiosa e muito envergonhada.

- E-eu... – murmurou baixinho, se aproximando do mural e leu um trecho. Era a sua letra - escrita caprichosamente. Parecia que fora uma folha arrancada de seu diário. "Não é possível... como?" se perguntava, perplexa.

"_Querido diário, _

_Eu não posso ficar sem pensar nele._

_E isso me assusta _

_Porque eu nunca me senti assim._

_Ninguém nesse mundo sabe melhor do que você, _

_Então, diário, eu vou confiar em você_

_Querido diário,_

_Ele sorriu pra mim._

_E eu queria que ele soubesse _

_O que há em meu coração._

_Eu tentei sorrir, _

_Mas eu mal pude respirar._

_Eu devo contar o que sinto?_

_Ou isso irá assustá-lo?_

_Diário, diga-me o que fazer,_

_Por favor, diga-me o que dizer"_

A ruiva sentiu seu rosto ruborizar a cada palavra que lia – estava abismada. Sem dizer mais nada, saiu do salão com lágrimas nos olhos "Quem foi, quem foi?" se perguntava repetidamente. Estava perto do corredor do 3º andar quando parou. Um corredor escuro e frio, apoiou-se na parede fria para respirar. Era muita humilhação, primeiro Harry terminava o namoro, Pansy debochava de sua cara, o que mais poderia lhe acontecer?

A resposta veio caminhando em sua direção. Ginny ainda não tinha percebido sua presença até ouvir uma voz habitualmente arrastada. _Ele_ foi se aproximando, parecia estar se divertindo observando a ruiva com uma cara abobada e furiosa e abriu um meio sorriso "Ela nem faz idéia de quem foi que publicou seu diário ridículo, burra" pensou o garoto com superioridade.

- Anda me perseguindo, Malfoy? – começou a ruiva, furiosa. Ele sempre aparecia nas piores horas. As últimas semanas foram de muitos encontros entre os dois. Muitas ameaças e brigas também.

- Ora ora, Weasley, andar pelos corredores escuros... – mas foi interrompido.

- Cala a boca, seu loiro aguado! – gritou a garota. – Não venha com essa, seu merda – Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada. Seu rosto parecia ter tomado cor por causa da intensidade da risada. Ele realmente estava se divertindo, mais do que o normal quando decidia amolar alguém.

- Espero que morra asfixiado – disse Ginny com arrogância.

- Oh... que agressividade, Weasley! Tenha educação – respondeu o loiro com tom de falsa ofensa se aproximando. Parou a poucos centímetros da garota – Ah é verdade, você não tem educação – complementou no mesmo tom de Ginny.

- Não enche Malfoy – disse a ruiva enfurecendo-se. Puxou a varinha lentamente das vestes e apontou para Draco, que não se moveu um milímetro. – Suma daqui, ou eu mesma farei isso – fez um sinal com a varinha.

O loiro não se intimidou, e em um movimento rápido, roubou a varinha da garota e encostou-a na parede, fazendo com que sua respiração parasse por um instante. Draco encarou Ginny por um momento, ela fez o mesmo, não iria abaixar a cabeça para Malfoy. A ruiva sentiu-se arrepiar por inteiro. Aqueles malditos olhos cinzentos a incomodavam mais do que deveria. Ele estava perfurando os olhos castanhos dela, analisando sua alma.

Draco, por sua vez, sentiu uma forte atração pela ruiva, mas não admitiu isso para si. Estavam muito próximos. Ele não conseguia ficar apenas _admirando_ sua face ruborizada "Admirando? Você enlouqueceu Draco?" repreendeu seus pensamentos "O que você está fazendo? Largue essa Weasley nojenta!" mas ele não conseguia. Sentia uma imensa vontade de...

- Mais respeito Weasley – sussurrou suavemente o garoto no ouvido de Ginny, que estremeceu – Ou você pode se dar mal. – e largou a garota, jogou a varinha no chão, deu meia volta e sumiu pelo corredor.

Ginny escorregou pela parede e caiu sentada no chão "Ele não presta, sonserino idiota" e suspirou profundamente. A presença dele a deixava irritada. Aqueles olhos a deixavam inquieta. Por que tanto incomodo? Draco poderia ter todos os piores adjetivos que existissem. Era arrogante, idiota, sonserino, frio e tudo mais, mas Ginny não podia negar que ele tinha classe, além de beleza. E charme, muito charme. "Pare com isso Virgínia" e fez uma careta. Hesitou um pouco, levantou e foi em direção ao dormitório. Tinha sido um dia cansativo e confuso. Ainda teria que descobrir quem estava por trás dos poemas publicados de seu diário perdido.


	3. A queda da serpente

**N/A:** Gente, eu sei que o nome dela é Ginevra, mas me dá ânsia só de pensar nesse nome... aliás, isso é nome? Sou muito mais Virgínia, quando a Tia Jo nem tinha publicado o 5º livro, era tudo tão mais criativo... - só de pensar me dá saudades, porque acho que depois do lançamento de quase todos os livros, ficou muito restrita a criatividade de algumas fics, tá certo que você coloca os spoilers até onde quiser, mas mesmo assim... Ahh sim, esqueci de deixar créditos à tradução da música da Britney ( sabem, aquele trecho do diário? É uma música dela).

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, um dos mais longos.

Beijos e beijos ;

**A queda da serpente**

Na véspera do Dia das Bruxas, ocorreu o último treino de quadribol antes da primeira partida contra a Sonserina.

Ginny estava jogando surpreendentemente bem como artilheira. Fazia vários gols em Rony, que saia aborrecido.

A garota parecia ter recuperado o humor, ria das piadas de Neville e das cambalhotas de seu irmão na tentativa de defender seus gols. Mesmo com a presença de Harry nos treinos - ele era o capitão da Grifinória - Ginny não parecia ligar muito, estava muito mais preocupada em ganhar o jogo e a Taça. Ela achava que o garoto a olhava de uma maneira estranha, procurando por algum vestígio de amor por ele. Esse amor existia sim e era forte. Ginny sempre foi apaixonada por Harry Potter, era óbvio que ainda o amava, embora não com a mesma intensidade de antes. A garota estava tentando esquecê-lo, junto com todas suas lembranças ao seu lado - o que era muito difícil, mas não impossível. Estava se concentrando ao máximo nas aulas e tinha aumentado seu rendimento nas mesmas; afinal, era o ano das NOM's. Estava feliz, apesar dos acontecimentos recentes - seu diário roubado e os encontros não planejados e acidentais com Malfoy.

A pessoa que pegou o diário da ruiva não se manifestava e nem publicava mais nenhum trecho confidencial. Isto a aliviava um pouco, mas não deixava de ficar angustiada e apreensiva sempre que passava pelo mural das casas, procurando por alguma páGinny arrancada e sua letra caprichada.

- Parabéns Ginny, você realmente está jogando muito bem! - disse Harry sorrindo no vestiário, quando o jogo acabou. A garota ruborizou e deu um sorriso pelo canto da boca. Apesar de ainda sentir algo pelo garoto, não queria muita conversa. Ele a fez sofrer demais com o fim do namoro. Ela não sentia raiva, mas também não iria criar falsas expectativas na esperança de que ele voltasse atrás.

Ginny saiu rapidamente do vestiário. Andava apressada, afinal, já era noite. Ouviu passos e imediatamente interrompeu o trajeto, paralisada de terror. Ginny levava sustos com a maior facilidade do mundo. De trás de uma das árvores do enorme jardim da escola, surgiu Draco. O loiro observava a cara de espanto da garota com prazer nos olhos. "Aqueles olhos", pensou Ginny. O garoto estava a poucos metros da ruiva e foi se aproximando devagar.

- Assustadinha, Weasley? – disse o garoto subitamente em meio a um sorriso fraco e sem vida. Ginny olhou para os lados. Estavam sozinhos. Apenas o encarou com desprezo.

- Preparada para perder? – disse Draco com arrogância, ainda sorrindo – Ou está com tanto medo que não consegue falar? – finalizou, sádico. Seu olhar frio e penetrante perfurava os olhos da ruiva. Estava nítida a confiança e superioridade que o loiro queria demonstrar.

- Nem em sonhos, Malfoy – a garota sorriu sádica como ele. Ginny não admitiria perder para um Malfoy. – Aliás, pelo que me lembro, você nunca venceu com honestidade de Harry, não é mesmo? – nem sabia de onde tinha tirado tantas palavras boas para deixar Draco desconcertado e aborrecido.

- Acha mesmo que o seu querido Pottinho irá me vencer, Weasley? Pura sorte a dele em jogos passados. – respondeu com rispidez. Estava começando a se sentir incomodado, com o que ele não sabia.

- O dia que você for melhor que Harry, Malfoy, venha com argumentos melhores. – disse e retomou o passo, deixando-o para trás - enfurecido e bufando de raiva. "Essa nojenta me paga, e caro" pensou Draco, remoendo as últimas palavras da ruiva. Estava quase explodindo.

- Sempre defendendo o Potter, não é mesmo? O que ele tem de mais, hein, sua idiota pobretona? Vocês realmente se merecem! Ah, é verdade, ele terminou com você, que pena. Será mesmo que ele é tão piedoso assim? – gritou de súbito Draco, fora de si, suficientemente alto para Ginny ouvir e virar-se bruscamente, encarando de longe o garoto pálido de vestes pretas.

"Por Merlin, porque ele não se explode?" pensou a garota ruborizando. Tinha sido rude com a garota, mas nem assim perdia a classe. Aqueles olhos estavam mais chamativos do que nunca – cinzentos como nuvens que impediam o céu de ficar azul como de numa manhã fria.

Estavam se mirando a uma distância relativamente longa, mas ele podia ver o brilho dos olhos da ruiva. Verdes. Lindos e vivos. Brilhavam de raiva. Mas ele não podia negar que estava ela estava surpreendentemente diferente ao seus olhos. Por mais que não assumisse, era isso que dominava seus pensamentos. Draco quase assinou seu próprio atestado de óbito.

- Hein? Onde estava o "santo" Harry Potter quando o seu diário ridículo foi mostrado a todos? Ele viu você chorar e você acha que ele iria mover um dedo? Acho que não, Vírgínia Weasley. Deixou você ser humilhada por todos pelas idiotices que você escreve nesse diário estúpido. – finalizou, triunfante ao ver a expressão da garota. E claro, de ter ridicularizado Harry. Era como se fosse natural depreciar os Weasley e principalmente o "Menino que sobreviveu". Sentiu um resquício de uma pontada no estômago, mas se manteve imóvel.

A garota, não tinha gostado nem um pouco do comentário de Draco – sentiu-se ofendida, porém não deixou escapar o fato de que o garoto havia mencionado seu primeiro nome. Era estranho. Porém, não era isso que estavam discutindo. Deixou o mero detalhe passar.

Ginny havia namorado Harry e por mais que negasse que ainda gostava dele, não aturaria ofensas sobre o garoto e o fim do romance. E muito menos sobre seu diário roubado. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Sentiu algumas lágrimas se formarem em seus grandes olhos verdes. Então, caminhou na direção do loiro, que estava satisfeito com a expressão de raiva de Ginny. "Quero só ver a resposta dessa pobretona. Ficou raivosa com isso? Patética!".

Ginny se aproximou mais do que queria, mas o suficiente para encará-lo. Seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo. A ruiva deixou uma lágrima escapar. Draco sentiu uma pontada em seu estômago pela segunda vez, mas não deu atenção. Suou frio e tremeu, mas não demonstrou tal fraqueza.

No segundo seguinte, Ginny deu-lhe um tapa doído no rosto. O garoto sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ardia. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de...

- Isso é para você um dia aprender a usar melhor suas palavras, seu loiro aguado. – a ruiva deu as costas e saiu andando com passos rápidos. Não queria mais ver aquele sonserino metido na sua frente tão cedo. Nunca quis vê-lo, na verdade. Ele parecia interessante aos olhos de outras garotas – especialmente das oferecidas – mas não fazia o tipo de Ginny. Ou ela pelo menos achava que não, queria se convencer que não. Era amargo e sem sentimentos. Totalmente o oposto de Harry Potter.

Deixou para trás um Malfoy atordoado, pela primeira vez perdido em meio às atitudes da ruiva. Mesmo chorando, ela era bela. Afastou seus pensamentos que estavam voltados para a cena que acabara de acontecer com raiva. Passou a mão na sua face. Frio e quente se encontraram. Queimava. O toque de seus dedos fizeram a marca do tapa arder ainda mais, fazendo-o arrepiar-se por completo. Caminhou silenciosamente a caminho para o castelo.

O dia amanheceu com uma névoa, que encobria parcialmente o céu de um modo desigual. Não estava calor, apenas uma brisa suave, que batia no rosto da ruiva, fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem. Ginny estava sentada na escada da entrada do castelo, observando de longe o campo de quadribol, o qual estaria dali a poucos minutos. A ansiedade tomava conta da garota desde cedo. Nunca sentira tanto medo de um jogo. Estava preocupada em não dar conta de substituir um dos artilheiros do time principal da casa. Mesmo Fred e Jorge e por incrível que pareça, Rony, estivessem no time dando-lhe apoio, sentia-se insegura. Não iria perder para a Sonserina de maneira alguma. Morreria mas marcaria vários gols para garantir a vitória para a Grifinória. Não iria deixar Malfoy vencer, nem que tivesse que socar sua cara pálida, o que ela faria sem problemas e com muita satisfação. Ele não iria vencer Harry, o garoto era um ótimo apanhador - "Claro que Harry pegará o pomo, Ginny sua doida!" pensou, distante.

- Ginny, VIRGÍNIA! – berrou uma garota que acabara de aparecer ao seu lado. Era Angelina, uma das jogadoras do time. Era alta, morena e tinha feições masculinas, na opinião de Ginny. Estava com as vestes de quabribol. Parecia desesperada, aflita.

- Desculpe, não tinha visto você... – mas foi interrompida.

- Você terá que jogar como apanhadora, Ginny! – declarou Angelina, desconcertada. – Harry caiu em uma das armadilhas babacas daqueles sonserinos e está na ala hospitalar, não poderá jogar tão cedo... – lamentou.

Ginny gelou. O medo tomou conta totalmente da garota. Ela teria que jogar como apanhadora? Algo não estava certo. Nada certo.

- Co-como? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos, demonstrava preocupação e medo – O que aconteceu com o Harry?

- Pergunte à aqueles sujos – apontou para um grupo que se aproximava do campo de quabribol. O time da Sonserina ria alto. Entre eles, Draco Malfoy se destacava, parecia o mais feliz e satisfeito de todos. – Vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo, o jogo irá começar daqui alguns minutos.

- Mas quem jogará no meu lugar? Quero dizer, eu já estava substituindo a Bell. – perguntou Ginny, caminhando ao lado de Angelina, apressada e aborrecida.

- Dino Thomas. – respondeu, seca.

- Ah, sim... mas... você tem certeza de que quer...

- Sim Ginny, você. Depois de Harry, é a que tem se mostrado mais competente de todo o time. – declarou, dando assim, como encerrada a conversa. Entraram no vestiário e encontraram o time reunido, todos muito aborrecidos. Angelina deu poucas instruções aos jogadores e confirmou, desgostosa, Ginny como apanhadora, querendo a ruiva ou não.

Ginny entrou em desespero. Assumir o lugar de Harry em um jogo contra a Sonserina era loucura. Sua vassoura nem se comparava às do time adversário.Teria que desistir, não poderia jogar e ser humilhada desse jeito. Ainda mais sendo Malfoy o apanhador da Sonserina. "Virgínia, o que você faz agora?" pensava angustiada. Entraram no campo e subiram com suas vassouras. Pararam os dois times, frente a frente, em um círculo. Ginny foi mais alto, parando acima do time da Grifinória. Deu uma breve olhada para a torcida, que parecia desaprovar o fato da garota substituir Harry. A garota sentiu o estômago afundar "Só falta nós perdemos..." pensou, triste. Porém, a única que parecia aprovar o fato da ruiva substituir Harry, era Luna Lovegood, aluna da Corvinal, que também cursava o 5º ano, assim como Ginny. A garota, muito loira e com grandes olhos azuis, se destacava no meio da multidão da arquibancada com seu chapéu de leão, que rugia alto, assustando quem estava por perto. Ginny abriu um meio sorriso. Luna não era muito normal, mas era divertida. Falava pouco com a garota, mas ria bastante com os comentários sem nexo da loira.

Sua atenção foi retomada pelo som do apito. O jogo começara. A goles estava sendo arremessada de um jogador para o outro. Não tinha mais como desistir. A ruiva levou um enorme susto quando ouviu uma voz perto do seu ouvido. Arrepios percorreram a espinha da garota. Corou levemente.

- A pergunta que não quer calar: Preparada para perder para um _Malfoy_, Weasley? – sussurrou Draco com habitual arrogância, enfatizando seu sobrenome.

Voava pouco atrás de Ginny. Seu rosto mostrava satisfação, bem diferente da expressão usual dele. O garoto reparou nas vestes da ruiva. Tudo muito vermelho. Parecia uma pimenta. Seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um alto rabo, com alguns fios caídos propositalmente em sua face. Draco não havia reparado, mas Ginny tinha um rosto muito delicado. Parecia tão inocente - "Tão inocente quanto os irmãos, está patética" ironizou o loiro, displicente.

- Cale a boca, sua doninha insuportável. - respondeu a garota, irritada - Farei você comer balaços, Malfoy. Posso não ser como Harry jogando, mas de mim você não vence.

- Modos, Weasley. Não dirija estas palavras a mim desta maneira. Poderá se arrepender amargamente - disse o loiro, arrogante. -"Como sempre" pensou Ginny. – Você verá o que é voar numa vassoura. Aliás, chama isso de vassoura? – e apontou para a vassoura velha e suja de Ginny e deu altas gargalhadas.

- Vamos ver quem vence então, já que você é um _grande_ apanhador – debochou a ruiva, e voou mais acima, procurando por um ponto dourado, o pomo.

- E sou mesmo, muito melhor do que você – o garoto reapareceu na traseira de Ginny, fazendo-a soltar um muxoxo.

- Tá, tá, agora cai fora, vai procurar então, super apanhador. – respondeu a garota, voando para o mais longe possível de Malfoy, sem sucesso. O garoto já havia alcançado a vassoura da ruiva. Ela começou a se irritar por ter um grude tão insuportável. Só podia ser praga "Por Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?" em pensamentos, aborrecida.

Olhou para baixo e conferiu o placar do jogo. Estavam empatados. Ginny suspirou e voltou a procurar o pomo, sem sucesso. Estava começando a ficar angustiada, ainda tinha Draco Malfoy voando por perto, olhando sempre o que a ruiva fazia.

- Ei Weasley, pensei que você jogasse melhor, cadê o pomo? – berrou o loiro para que ela ouvisse em alto e bom som.

- Ué, não foi você que tinha dito que era o super apanhador? – retrucou irritada.

- Claro que sou, mas não preciso ficar me cansando procurando por algo quando alguém achar eu irei atrás e, com certeza, pegarei – e sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o olhar fulminante de Ginny.

- Você não presta, é um folgado – gritou a garota. Era demais para ela. – Harry nunca perdeu o pomo para você, como pode ter certeza?

- Sem o Potter no meu caminho e você, desmiolada e idiota como sempre foi, minha vitória é garantida. Como ele consegue ser mais incompetente que você, caindo em uma armadilha boba e desmaiando que nem uma bichinha? Aliás, você soube que ele está com a Chang? Ele te trocou, não foi? – e gargalhou, satisfeito. A garota paralisou, e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. "Como?" pensou, triste. Olhou de esguelha para a sua direita e avistou. O pomo. Ginny nem teve tempo de ouvir as risadas de Malfoy. Saiu em disparada na direção do ponto dourado que se movia rapidamente aos olhos da ruiva. Draco a seguiu velozmente, voando lado a lado da garota. Se esbarravam com força a cada arrancada de um deles. Um queria ultrapassar o outro a todo custo. Estavam muito rápidos.

- Sai daí, Weasley. Eu que vou pegar! – berrou Draco emergente, sem ar por causa da pressão, tentando tirar Ginny do caminho.

- Não mesmo, seu ridículo – respondia a ruiva, sempre no mesmo tom do garoto, abafada pelas nuvens que passavam pelo seu rosto. Olhou de esguia para o loiro e viu o desejo em seus olhos cinzentos. Brilhavam, como no dia anterior. Era óbvio que não estava brincando.

A arquibancada inteira parou para observar a cena. Malfoy contra Weasley. Não era todo dia que isso acontecia em um jogo de quadribol, disputando a mesma bola.

Ginny estendeu o braço, e Draco fez o mesmo. Adrenalina percorrendo suas veias. Congelavam a cada centímetro que subiam. O vento soprava nos ouvidos dos dois. Estavam par a par, voando cada vez mais alto. Ou agarrava o pomo, ou agarrava. Era isso.

Draco percebeu que Ginny estava tomando vantagem e empurrou a ruiva da vassoura, que quase caiu.

- Precisa ser melhor que isso para me tirar da jogada, Malfoy – Ginny disse, se recompondo na vassoura e, mais uma vez, competindo ao lado de Draco. Não estava acostumada jogar como apanhadora, mas tinha reflexos rápidos, como tal. Ele faria qualquer coisa para vencer. Ela também.

Draco adorava provocar, mas ser provocado era inadmissível. Agora, mais do que nunca, derrubaria a ruiva da vassoura, mas pegaria o pomo.

Porém, no mesmo instante, sem pensar duas vezes, Ginny estendeu mais uma vez o braço, decidida a não cair e dar a vitória para o loiro, e empurrou Draco com mais força do que desejava. O garoto não foi veloz suficiente para se esquivar, escorregando da vassoura, sendo deixado para trás por Ginny.

Ginny agarrou o pomo e a arquibancada explodiu de gritos e berros das casas. Abriu um largo sorriso, vitoriosa. O ar foi invadido pelos aplausos e gritos da Grifinória. Mas ela lembrou que algo estava errado. Onde estava Malfoy? Abaixou os olhos para o campo.

A resposta veio seguida de uma angústia e culpa. Lá embaixo, no campo de quadribol, estava Draco, no chão. Desmaiado. O coração de Ginny apertou. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Uma dor inexplicável. Parecia ter perdido parte da alma. Não assumiu para si, mas essa tinha sido uma das piores cenas de sua vida.

Então decidiu descer. Foi numa velocidade estonteante. Pousou ao lado do loiro, estatelado. Hesitou um pouco. Debruçou-se sobre seu corpo. Ela era a culpada daquilo. Uma lágrima se formou em seus olhos, mas ela não a deixou cair. Percebeu que Draco não respirava.


	4. Veneno

Veneno

Doía. Sentia muita dor. Não conseguia abrir os olhos - estavam pesados demais. Parecia que havia passado um trasgo por cima de Draco Malfoy. Não se tinha noção do que tinha acontecido, apenas uma vaga lembrança. Parecia ter sido um sonho. Sonho não, pesadelo, para ter ficado daquele estado, só se tivesse caído metros e metros de altura. Foi isso. Lembrou-se como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, porém não se lembrava o por quê. Poderia não ser tão bom jogador - "Mas cair da vassoura jamais, só Longbotton para conseguir essa proeza" - mas pensar doía, muito. Quanto tempo havia passado? Como terminou o jogo? O que... _WEASLEY_!

Levantou com um pulo e logo caiu de volta na cama, se contorcendo de dor. Gemia baixinho, o bastante para acordar uma garota que dormia ao pé da cama, apenas encostada no colchão fofo.

- Ei Malfoy, já que está tão bom assim, porque não sai voando? – falou Ginny sonolenta. Mexeu nos cabelos e coçou os olhos, encarando o loiro com tédio. O garoto abriu os olhos e demorou o olhar na ruiva, tentando focalizá-la. Era tarde da noite. Nenhum barulho e ninguém esperando por que ele acordasse. Somente Ginny. Um âmpito de raiva subiu-lhe a cabeça.

- Saia daqui, Weasley! - gemeu o loiro, desconcertado. Sentia-se um perfeito idiota, cheio de frescuras. Vários frascos de remédios que ele nem imaginava que existiam, ataduras e até flores. Mas ele bem que gostava disso, não quando era vindo de um Weasley - "Eu não posso ter perdido para essa..."

- Ok, Malfoy, só queria ver se estava vivo mesmo. – disse a ruiva, um tanto assustada com a reação do garoto. Ia se levantando quando Draco tocou em seu braço. Seu estômago deu voltas e mais voltas, como uma montanha-russa. Um simples toque fez Ginny amolecer. Tão sutil como uma pena. "Por que é sempre... assim". Estava fora de si.

- Por que... - começou Draco, em um tom diferente - Ei! Você me derrubou, sua idiota! Como ousa? - completou rispidamente quase aos berros. Estava furioso. Fuzilava os olhos verdes e tristes de Ginny, fazendo-a se culpar ainda mais a cada segundo que passava.

- N-Não foi a intenção, seu idiota - devolveu Ginny no mesmo tom usado pelo garoto - Não me chame de idiota, seu... arrogante. Você caiu que nem um pato e quebrou vários ossos. Está a 5 dias desacordado e ainda vem me atacando?

Havia tristeza no olhos da ruiva, o que fez Draco sentir uma leve fisgada em seu estômago. E como sempre, não deu atenção.

-Só porque falei a verdade, foi por isso, Weasley - respondeu o loiro, mais frio do que costumava ser - Falei que o Potter não te amava mais, nunca amou, se tivesse, nunca teria te trocado pela Chang. Também, quem iria gostar de uma garota como você... - não continuou. Foi interrompido pelas lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos brilhantes e maravilhosamente verdes de Ginny.

- Não... fale... o que não sabe, seu grosso! - já não continha as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto e pelas pequenas sardas. Mas nem assim Draco parava. Estava passando dos limites. – E somente para a sua informação, eu fiquei aqui esperando dia após dia você acordar! – bufou.

O garoto parou por um instante para assimilar o que a ruiva havia acabado de declarar. Mas a vontade de rebaixá-la era imensa. Deu de ombros, como se não se importasse.

- Sei que sou irresistível, Weasley, mas não babe, me dá náuseas. – falou arrogante.

- Me poupe, Malfoy. Não tenho tanto mau gosto para te apreciar. – respondeu à altura, com total desprezo, o que deixou o loiro muito irritado. Ele jurou para si que fuzilaria Ginny quando estivesse curado. Ela não era ninguém para menosprezá-lo.

- Oh, você é tão irônica, Weasley. Só faltava ser que nem sua amiguinha Granger, uma sangue-ruim metida a inteligente! - falou o loiro com desprezo. Falava com total naturalidade na voz, como se fosse um mero descaso. Sem perceber o estrago que estava causando.

- Cale a boca! CALE A BOCA! - Ginny gritava tão alto que ecoava na sua cabeça.

O loiro parou no instante do surto, como se tivesse recebido uma ordem de algum superior. Adorava infernizar os Weasley, mas não conseguiria suportar aqueles olhos marejados por muito tempo. Mesmo assim, não perdeu a postura e, muito menos, seu charme. Superior como sempre.

A garota interrompeu seus pensamentos vagos. Soluçava alto - aos prantos.

- O que estou fazendo aqui... o que estou fazendo aqui... - murmurava repetitivamente para si.

- Vá logo embora, pobretona. - respondeu automaticamente o loiro.

Foi encarado profundamente por Ginny, que mudara seu olhar de tristeza e culpa para raiva e ódio em poucos milésimos de segundo. Draco ficou hipnotizado - "O que ela está fazendo?". Suava frio com aquela situação, nunca havia passado por alguma semelhante. Muito menos perto de alguma garota. Tinha todas que queria aos seus pés, a hora que quisesse, por que ficava tão fora de si quando a ruiva lançava seu olhar para ele? Não havia explicação, estava ficando doido. Sentiu seu estômago despencar e fez cara de nojo.

A ruiva aproximou-se do garoto. Estavam muito próximos. Os narizes a poucos centímetros fizeram com que Ginny sentisse o hálito de menta e a respiração um tanto acelerada de Draco. Não era normal, vindo dele. O loiro, por sua vez, sentiu o perfume da garota. Era doce, leve e muito suave. Assim como os traços de seu rosto, que a cada centímetro mais próximo, revelavam uma beleza que antes não era vista por Draco. Nunca imaginou que uma garota poderia ser tão... Idiota. "Pare com isso, seu estúpido, você enlouqueceu? O que está acontecendo?" - O loiro não se reconhecia. Deveriam ter lançado o feitiço da memória nele ou coisa do tipo. Estava diferente. Pensando diferente. Sentiu-se desconfortável perante a situação. Estava apreciando Virgínia Weasley? A pobretona a qual havia roubado o diário e publicado para todos lerem e gargalharem sem dó, nem piedade. Esse sim era o verdadeiro Malfoy. Mau.

Ginny quase se perdeu nos olhos acinzentados e penetrantes de Draco. Levantou um dedo em direção ao rosto do loiro, e falou, numa voz abafada e amarga.

- Nunca mais diga... – começou, mas não terminou sua frase. Trocaram olhares desesperados. Um procurava algo no olhar do outro. Palavras já não descreviam a cena e os seus sentimentos, verdadeiros ou não. Certos ou não. O tempo havia parado a favor deles. Draco puxou levemente a garota pelo pulso, fazendo-a inclinar o corpo sobre o dele. Ele soltou um leve gemido de dor. Se encaravam sem medo. Estavam tão próximos. Seus lábios haviam se tocado pela primeira vez. Um arrepio passou por Ginny. Draco e ela estavam fora de si. Envolveram-se em um beijo caloroso, esquentando o coração de pedra de Draco Malfoy, e outro despedaçado de Ginny Weasley. Mundos diferentes. Idéias distintas. Nomes a sustentar. E uma quebra de barreiras que abalaria os dois lados. O bem e o mal pareciam não existir em meio a guerra que estava travada.

Um beijo que poderia mudar o destino da história do mundo mágico. A união do impossível com o imprevisível. E eles não faziam idéia do que teriam que enfrentar, pois mal sabiam que dentro de cada de seus corações, sentimentos novos brotariam. Sentimentos venenosos.


	5. O depois

**O depois**

Ginny entrou correndo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Faltava ar para respirar. Ela estava mais do que atordoada. Pensamentos embaralhados. Angústia. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido... "um pesadelo Virgínia, daqui a pouco você acorda..." murmurava para si. Mas a garota sabia que não, porém, queria se convencer do contrário. O que fora aquela cena na ala hospitalar? Porque ele havia feito aquilo? Só podia estar doido, enlouquecido. O remédio deveria ter sido muito forte para ele agir de tal maneira. Um beijo que poderia mudar o destino de muitas vidas – assim como a dela. Porém, a ruiva sentia nojo de si. Nojo de ter beijado lábios calorosos, porém, de uma das pessoas que mais odiava. Ódio? Não parecia no momento do beijo. Um retribuía o outro. Fora uma mistura de emoções e sentimentos nunca trocados antes. Isso havia mexido – e muito – com Ginny.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona na frente da lareira, já apagada. "Que horas..." pensou, quando olhou a parede, encontrando um relógio velho e sujo. Duas horas da manhã. Ginny afundou-se na poltrona, cansada e ansiosa. Teria aula no dia seguinte, mas não estava com sono. Passara as noites passadas em claro, se culpando pela queda de Draco. Malfoy. Ele estava tomando grande parte dos pensamentos da ruiva. Ela queria esquecer de tudo aquilo, principalmente da cena que havia acontecido há poucos minutos. "Pare com isso Virgínia Molly Weasley! Aquele Malfoy foi um idiota" pensava, com raiva. Como a ruiva tinha se deixado levar pelo loiro? Nem ela sabia a resposta. Estava confusa. Ela não sabia, ou não queria aceitar, que um sentimento despertara em seu coração.

A garota se levantou e olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Duas e meia. Ginny soltou um muxoxo e caminhou em direção as escadas. Parou por um instante e suspirou. Levou a mão aos lábios e tocou-os, suavemente. Fechou os olhos e lembrou da cena pela milésima vez.

"_Ginny caiu na realidade. Empurrou Draco e se afastou, ofegante. Levantou, mesmo ciente que poderia cair, de tão bambas que suas pernas estavam. Estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, se é que isso era possível. Olhares se encontraram e um sorriso falso se formou nos lábios dele. Uma onda de raiva e ódio passou por Ginny. O que fora aquilo?"Por Merlin, essa doninha ME PAGA" pensou a ruiva, se enfurecendo. Ele não era ninguém para lhe roubar um beijo. Mesmo muito bem dado, por sinal. Ela sentiu seu que seu coração saltava dentro de seu peito._

– _Seu estúpido! Quem você pensa que é? – berrou em alto e bom som, fazendo Draco tampar os ouvidos. "Nossa, que raivosa" pensou, debochando da ruiva._

_- Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais atraente de Hogwarts. – sorriu marotamente, se divertindo com a expressão de Ginny. "Como é boba..." disse em pensamento "Bom... nem tão boba" corrigiu, se lembrando da cena. Seus olhos brilharam._

_- Oras, cale sua boca imunda! – respondeu a garota, carrancuda. Fuzilava os olhos cinzentos que tanto insistiam em brilhar para ela. _

_- Você bem que gostou da minha boca imunda, Weasley. Aliás, soube calá-la muito bem... – rebateu Draco. Seu olhar frio penetrava no rosto ruborizado da garota._

_- Chega, seu... idiota! EU TE ODEIO! Nunca, NUNCA MAIS chegue perto de mim! – berrou ainda mais alto. Estava com tanta raiva que pensou que fosse explodir._

_- Não preciso, você virá até mim – disse o garoto, arrogante._

_- Nem em sonhos, Malfoy – respondeu a ruiva rispidamente, baixando o tom de voz. Estava se sentindo cansada de tanto gritar._

_- Em sonhos... – Draco deu uma boa olhada em Ginny, o que a fez ficar mais envergonhada – você faz muito pior. – concluiu ao ver a expressão da garota. Decididamente, adorava vê-la assim._

_O garoto gargalhou abertamente, fazendo da ruiva uma completa boba. Ele adorava ver a cara de sonso dos outros. Tinha valido a pena beijar Ginny só pelas caras de indignação que fez para Draco. _

_Ginny parou e observou a cara de triunfo do loiro. "Vai ter volta, Malfoy... Ah se vai" retribuía em sua cabeça, que estava quase explodindo. O loiro parou repentinamente e a encarou. Um súbito desejo de ambas as partes reacenderam, mas nenhum deles fez qualquer tipo de movimento. Apenas se miravam, um tanto afastados "Para minha segurança" agradeceu Ginny, que foi mais rápida, se virando e dando as costas, saindo da enfermaria, pisando duro. Draco fez uma careta, atitude muito infantil, para a ruiva que já havia sumido na escuridão do corredor. Não negava uma atração por ela, porém, seu orgulho era maior que qualquer tipo de sentimento que havia no coração. Pelo menos, até o momento..."_

Ginny sentou ao pé da escada e encostou sua cabeça em uma pilastra. Só podia ter sido um pesadelo.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Do outro lado do castelo, encontrava-se um Draco Malfoy um tanto atormentado. Sentia-se estranho. Ele sabia a resposta para sua inquietude, mas, não a aceitava de maneira alguma. Sentou-se na cama, com muito esforço, apoiando seu peso nos cotovelos, até ficar reto, encostando de leve as costas no travesseiro macio. Encarou o teto, pensativo.

O que havia feito-o agir daquela maneira? Dessa vez, ele não tinha a resposta. Nos pensamentos, vieram possibilidades de que ele tivesse gostado da _situação_, "Não seja ridículo, Draco Malfoy, ela é uma Weasley babaca" murmurou para si. Ele queria agir como um perfeito sangue frio, sem sentimentos. Até conseguia, mas não por muito tempo, e aquela garota abalara essa pose que ele tanto privilegiava. Por algum razão inexistente, Draco não parava de retomar a cena em sua cabeça.

Passaram minutos, horas talvez, até que teve uma idéia, brilhante na opinião do loiro. Virou o pescoço lentamente, com medo de sentir mais dor, e encontrou, em cima de um criado mudo ao lado da cama, sua varinha. Esboçou um sorriso de falsa felicidade e estendeu a mão para pegá-la. Pensou bem antes de realizar o feitiço, já que era arriscado alguém vê-lo.

-_Accio diário! _– murmurou baixo, para que não escutassem - "Não iriam ouvir, senão o castelo inteiro já estaria acordado por causa dos gritos daquela louca" fuzilou os próprios pensamentos "Tire essa idiota da cabeça, Draco Malfoy" e fechou a cara.

Segundos depois, um pequeno livro veio voando em alta velocidade na direção do loiro, que estava agora com cara de satisfação. O livro pousou lentamente sobre o colo do garoto e ele começou a folheá-lo. Sentia leves arrepios quando passava por trechos muito melosos. Tornou a fechá-lo, aborrecido. Olhou a capa, e ficou minutos analisando-a. Era bonita e trabalhada. Muito rosa, na opinião do garoto. Alguns desenhos enfeitavam as bordas do livro. "Desenhos... aceitáveis" completou, ao passar os olhos por uma linda flor de cor vermelha, muito chamativa, no canto direito. Percebeu que, em algumas partes, algo havia sido tirado, como uma foto arrancada. Percorreu o desenho que estava centrado na capa. O garoto fez uma careta, desgostoso. Nela, havia uma Ginny Weasley muito corada, abraçada fortemente com um garoto de olhos muito verdes, com uma cicatriz à mostra, Harry Potter. Os dois acenavam freneticamente, como um casal bobo e apaixonado.

Draco desviou o olhar daquele desenho, um tanto inquieto. "Óbvio, a Weasley sempre gostou do Cicatriz" pensou, entediado. Tirou o livro do colo, pensativo. Estava quase desistindo de folhear o livro pela milésima vez, quando lhe ocorreu um pensamento. Ele tinha deixado de ler um trecho. Pegou-o novamente, abriu na primeira página e leu:

"_Diário de Ginny Weasley"_

Sorriu internamente. Adorava lê-lo. Era realmente muito interessante fuçar a vida dos outros, na opinião do garoto. Ele estava com o diário em mãos desde um dos primeiros dias de aula e não pode deixar de assumir que dava altas gargalhadas com as besteiras que a ruiva escrevia. "Francamente, ela é tão ingênua, chega a me dar pena" mas seus pensamentos de deboche logo varreram da sua mente quando ele chegou à página desejada. A última escrita por ela. Encarou por instantes a letra caprichada de Ginny. Soltou um muxoxo.

"_1º de setembro, 1996, Hogwarts_

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje, primeiro dia de aula do 5º ano e eu já estou endoidando. Todos os professores falando dos NOM's, estou com medo. Mas... não é isso que mais me aflige._

_Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, o que eu estou fazendo de errado..._

_Tudo parece estar fugindo do meu controle. Nada mais era como antes._

_Eu o amo tanto, por Merlin, por que ele está fazendo isso?_

_Pior eu não posso estar... Triste, abalada. Não estou em perfeito juízo._

_E para completar, aqueles porcos sonserinos me tirando do sério. Ah, mas amanhã eles vão ver. Ainda mais aquele Malfoy arrogante. Por Merlin, ele deveria se explodir!_

_Bom, chega de reclamações... estou confusa demais para escrever. Estou pensando em conversar com Harry, mas não sei se ele irá me ouvir. Bom, veremos o que acontece._

_Ginny."_

Respirou fundo e releu. Riu baixinho para não fazer barulho. Afinal, quem garante que a garota ainda não estava pelos arredores da ala hospitalar? "Patética, fica se derretendo para esse Potter nojento. Se merecem, isso sim" pensou, com um sorriso falso nos lábios. No fundo, estava constrangido com o que acabara de ler. Sem motivos. Fitou o diário da garota por mais um instante, observando a foto que se movia no canto. Ginny e Harry trocando alguns beijos tímidos, aparentemente muito bem um com o outro "Não mais" concluiu Draco. Fechou violentamente o diário e tornou a pensar na cena que ocorrera. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do garoto. "Até que aquela Weasley não é tão idiota, serviria para passar o tempo" pensou, com triunfo por ter chegado a uma conclusão "brilhante". Queria sentir a garota perto novamente somente para se gabar "Claro, eu sou irresistível" disse para si, arrogante. O plano estava feito.

**N/A:** Olá gente Muito obrigada pelas reviews e comentários! Estou muito feliz por isso! Desculpem pela demora no capítulo, e por ele não estar muito grande /

Responderei todas as reviews em breve, ok?

Beijos e beijos ;


	6. Um bilhete?

**Um bilhete?**

Ginny acordou no dia seguinte muito sonolenta. Não tivera uma boa noite de sono. Sonhos estranhos perturbaram-na durante a madrugada. Tinha fundas olheiras nos olhos e uma cara visivelmente cansada. Passara os últimos dias na ala hospitalar, e no único dia que acidentalmente adormeceu no lugar, algo inusitado acontecera.

A garota arregalou os olhos e se lembrou. Como poderia ter esquecido? Ela havia beijado Draco Malfoy. Uma mistura de ansiedade e angústia passaram por Ginny. Estava tão absorta tentando relembrar seus esquisitos sonhos, que não recordara do beijo. Um beijo caloroso e frio ao mesmo tempo. Sensações estranhas. Sentimentos estranhos. Ela se lembrou e fechou os olhos. Assistia à cena pela milésima vez em mente. Havia sido estranho, porém, diferente. Mesmo sendo inusitado, ela havia gostado. E muito. Apenas fingia não assimilar tal sentimento. Esboçou um fraco sorriso, tentando fazer com que isso a acordasse, mas foi impossível. Seu humor estava péssimo.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas do dormitório em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Olhou de esguia para o lado direito e encontrou Harry, olhando a garota descaradamente. Ginny sentiu seu rosto corar e apressou o passo em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, mas foi impedida. Alguém tocou em seu braço, e ela parou instantaneamente. Uma voz doce invadiu seus ouvidos, mas ela não soava do mesmo jeito que antes. Ela não reparou.

- Bom dia, Ginny. Será que eu poderia falar com você? – perguntou Harry. O verde de seus olhos brilhava fortemente, e fez com que a ruiva quase se perdesse com tamanha intensidade do olhar. Seu estômago revirou. Não estava certo.

- Bom dia... Pode falar, Harry – respondeu a garota, ainda corada. Apesar de estar sendo educada, ela não esquecera o que o garoto havia feito. Tinha desperdiçado seus sentimentos, e isso Ginny não tolerava. Lutava com todas as suas forças para que se mantesse calma. Havia algo errado nele - ou nela...

- Bom... eu queria avisar... – havia algo estranho, ele estava cauteloso com as palavras. Parecia pensar muito no que dizia, muito sutilmente, – que... os treinos de quadribol serão transferidos para os sábados. – completou, um tanto desapontado. A ruiva olhava-o sem emoção alguma, o que parecia ter constrangido Harry.

- Ah, é? Bom, por mim não tem problema – pensou um pouco Ginny, antes de responder. Analisava o garoto, tinha um olhar tão... – Espero que isso não atrapalhe seu namoro com a Chang, não é mesmo? – completou, um pouco assustada com o que ela mesma havia acabado de dizer. Estava um pouco constrangida, mas não mostrou tal fraqueza a Harry.

A expressão no rosto do garoto era indescritível. Ele não sabia como ela teria conseguido tal informação. Antes que o moreno pudesse rebater Ginny, a mesma esboçou um falso sorriso. O estômago de Harry revirou-se brutamente. Ele não havia percebido, ela já não estava mais lá.

-

Ginny entrou como uma bala pelo Salão Principal. Passou pelas mesas rapidamente e pôde ver vários pares de olhos seguindo-a. Sentou-se e começou a comer seu café da manhã, ou melhor, empurrá-lo para o estômago. Estava completamente sem fome. Não prestava muita atenção na conversa de Rony e Mione, quando sentaram ao seu lado. Mexia lentamente o mingau de aveia, fazendo cara feia para a comida.

- Ginny? Alôôô! Acorde! – falou uma Hermione um tanto desesperada. Ginny virou-se bruscamente e encarou a garota. – Você sabe o que aconteceu com Harry? Ele está tão... estranho – completou, angustiada. Rony observava a irmã, esperando alguma reação diferente.

Para o espanto do garoto, a ruiva deu de ombros. Mione e Rony se entreolharam, incrédulos. Como assim, ela parecia não se importar? Estavam mesmo falando com Virginia Weasley, a garota mais apaixonada por Harry Potter? Aquela que sempre fez de tudo e mais um pouco pelos dois, mesmo quando ele se ausentava, alegando estar envolvido com Voldemort e seus planos? Aquilo não parecia real.

- Ginny, Você est... – começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida por uma garotinha muito loira, que chegava ofegante, esbarrando em seu mingau de aveia. Mione fez cara feia, e se limpou.

A loirinha era do 1º ano da Sonserina, e exibia um sorriso radiante, diferente dos elementos da própria casa. Estendeu o braço para Ginny, revelando um pergaminho impecável nas mãos da sonserina.

A ruiva agradeceu e se retirou, com o pergaminho em mãos. Apertava-o fortemente, apreensiva. Seu coração estava a mil quando saiu do Salão. Encostou em uma pilastra, e soltou um suspiro cansado - era dele...

_Venha até a ala hospitalar, depois das aulas._

_M._

"Ele é idiota ou não tem cérebro?" pensou Ginny, incrédula. "Acho que os dois", completou. Sua expressão era de total desentendimento. Draco Malfoy pedindo para ela ir até a ala hospitalar para vê-lo? Algo estava errado. Muito errado. Nunca seria atitude de qualquer Malfoy pedir a um Weasley qualquer coisa que fosse. Eram tão... inimigos!

A ruiva espantou-se por pensar demais no assunto. "O que tem de mais?" pensou, ingênua. Porém, sabia que algo estava por trás disso. Ela tentou se convencer que não era por causa do beijo, mas não viu motivo mais óbvio "Com certeza, ele irá dizer que tudo não passou de alucinações, causadas pelas poções que ele tomou para se recuperar" e, tentou assim, sustentar essa hipótese até o final das aulas daquele dia.

--

A ruiva caminhava lentamente, sem pressa alguma, em direção à ala hospitalar. Remoeu a pequena frase do pergaminho o dia todo, sua curiosidade atiçada desde o momento em que o recebera. Porém, além de apreensiva, estava um tanto angustiada. Chegou a conclusão que Malfoy era mais inconstante e imprevisível do que todos os Weasleys juntos. Ela não estava errada.

Entrou na ala, sem nem ao menos fazer barulho. Os passos eram abafados pelo barulho que vinha do lado contrário da sala. Madame Pomfrey estava discutindo em alto e bom som com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Ginny apenas pensou de súbito o por quê do escândalo, já que para que a enfermeira estivesse aos berros, algo bem fora do comum havia acontecido. Logo seus olhos se voltaram à cama mais distante de todas. A ruiva sentiu seu rosto esquentar, a medida que se aproximava, sempre sem som algum.

--

- Por que, raios, eu fui escrever aquela merda de bilhete? – Draco murmurava para si. Fuzilava seus pensamentos, que eram totalmente voltados à burrice que havia cometido. Uma coisa era tentar agarrar Ginny Weasley somente para ter uma diversão a mais, outra era ficar mandando bilhetes. Uma sensação estranha percorreu o corpo, já recuperado, do garoto. Estaria, Draco Malfoy...

- Malfoy? – disse Ginny, incerta, surgindo entre o corredor mal iluminado. O garoto pulou de susto.

- Weasley! – Draco disse, quase aos berros. Seu coração havia disparado loucamente, mas ele tratou de se acalmar. Por que, diabos, tinha levado tamanho susto? "Devo estar doente ainda... só pode ser" concluiu em pensamentos. Suspirou cansadamente.

Fitou a garota por poucos segundos. O tom dela era de preocupação, mas ele sentiu algo diferente em sua voz. Um certo desprezo.

- Se a minha presença te faz levar sustos, Malfoy, melhor eu aparecer sempre – falou, sarcástica, era visível o olhar de indiferença da ruiva.

- Como você é generosa, Weasley, quer receber um trocado por isso? – retrucou friamente. O loiro adorava provocar os outros. Ainda mais quando se tratava de Weasleys.

Ela riu sombriamente. Parecia estar tentando esconder alguma coisa do garoto, que na hora reparou em tal semblante da ruiva. Ela ruborizou até a ponta das orelhas, ficando da cor de seus longos cabelos. Draco, de repente, reparou em seus cabelos - como contrastavam com a pele branca de Ginny... eram muito lisos, presos em um alto coque. Mechas caíam em sua face, fazendo-a ficar muito diferente. Na visão de pessoas normais, ela parecia um anjo. Na visão de Draco, ele sabia que não.

- Qual é, doninha, perdeu alguma coisa? – a ruiva fez o garoto acordar de seu transe. Ela o encarava duramente, apesar de continuar corada. Um brilho intenso passou pelo olhar da garota, mas Draco não percebeu.

- Se enxerga, Weasley – retrucou friamente. Ignorou totalmente a cara de indignação que ela fizera.

- Fica quieto e fala logo o por quê de ter me chamado aqui – Ginny parou e pensou

- Ora, não me dê ordens, sua pobretona. – Draco, definitivamente, havia esquecido seus bons modos - esquecidos sempre que aparecia um Weasley para ele humilhar.

- FALA LOGO, IMBECIL – esbravejou a garota. Estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, suas sardas nem apareciam. O loiro jurou que havia visto uma fumaça saindo de suas orelhas.

- Poupe meus ouvidos, como se não bastasse ontem! – rebateu, com certo descaso. Isso foi o suficiente para que Ginny berrasse o mais alto que podia.

- NÃO MENCIONE O QUE ACONTECEU ONTEM – sua voz era mais forte do que ela mesma imaginava.

- Para de gritar – o loiro tampou os ouvidos, tentando, em vão, abafar a voz esguinançada de Ginny. A irritação começou a tomar conta dele.

- FALA LOGO, SEU BOSTA, COMENSAL INÚTIL! – gritara tanto que os ouvidos de Draco só faltavam explodir. Não tinha outra saída senão tratá-la da mesma forma.

- OLHA COMO VOCÊ DIRIGE A PALAVRA COMIGO – agora, ele que se alterara. Ginny não era ninguém para se meter desse jeito em sua vida, e muito menos chamá-lo de comensal. "Eu não sou comensal, sua idiota" respondia em pensamentos. Não esclareceu em voz alta por que seria uma desonra declarar isso a um Weasley.

A ruiva parou no mesmo instante em que ouviu a voz alterada de Draco. Ele havia gritado tão alto quanto ela. A expressão do garoto se alterara por um breve instante, mas Ginny não reparou.

- Ótimo Malfoy, isso só comprova o quanto você é ridículo. Não fale mais comigo.

- Para quê? Afundar minha reputação? Suma... – as palavras saíram naturalmente, mas ele percebeu que havia feito errado. "Controle-se, Draco, senão, desse jeito você não conseguirá nada" mas pensou melhor "Talvez um tapa na cara" completou, achando graça. A garota viu sua face formando um sorriso e ficou tão rubra quanto antes. Estaria ele rindo de Ginny?

- Morra, Malfoy... – ela virou rapidamente, dando as costas para o garoto, pronta para sair de lá o mais rápido que pudesse. Porém, ele foi rápido e tocou seu braço. Segurou levemente, sem muito esforço - afinal, a garota parou instantaneamente.

- A não ser que... – ele tentou, fazendo sua voz sair mais agradável possível. Porém, sua expressão não mudara.

- Me largue, seu imbecil. Tire essas mãos IMUNDAS de mim – vociferou, voltando-se e olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Os nervos a flor da pele da garota impediam que seus pensamentos formulassem alguma resposta melhor.

Draco se fuzilou. Por que estava tentando mais uma vez agarrar a pequena Weasley?

Ela deu uma última olhada para ele, e reparou em seu travesseiro. Uma pequena parte de um caderno muito bonito estava a mostra. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e tentou pensar "Esse caderno..." mas foi interrompida. Malfoy havia percebido que ela estava fixada em seu travesseiro e procurou esconder o caderno o mais rápido que pôde.

- SUMA! – o loiro disse com todo o ódio que tomava conta de si. Ele detestava com todas as suas forças os Weasleys, e Ginny não estava fora disso. "Que idéia maluca de chamá-la para devolver isso sendo que ela só me ataca? Não irei devolvê-lo" pensou, observando Ginny sair furiosa da ala hospitalar. Mas não sem antes perceber que ela ficava realmente muito bonita quando a provocavam.

"Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA! Porque você foi até lá, Virgínia Weasley?" a pergunta não parava de surgir em sua mente "Claro, porque você é burra" a resposta se materializava automaticamente. Percebia-se que sua auto-estima não era das melhores.

Sua cabeça latejava. Ela sabia que uma forte dor de cabeça estava por vir. Estava tão furiosa que não se importou em sair esbarrando em quem passasse. Odiava tanto Draco Malfoy quanto ele a odiava. Ele e sua família imprestável de comensais, e agora o loiro estava tirando sarro da cara da garota. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela - "Isso não ficará assim... não mesmo". Parou por um instante e apoiou suas costas na parede fria do corredor do 2º andar. Andara tanto que era capaz de estar perdida. Uma pergunta óbvia tornou a incomodá-la, mas desta vez, ela não sabia a resposta. "Afinal, porque ele me chamou até lá?" Jurou a si mesma que descobriria, nem que tivesse que encará-lo de novo, mas não iria mandar bilhetes. Ginny era esperta suficiente para saber que Malfoy não aceitaria bilhete nenhum de algum Weasley. Uma luz acendeu em sua cabeça e uma idéia brilhante veio em mente.

- Virgínia? – uma voz rompeu o silêncio do corredor. Ginny virou os olhos em direção ao som.

N/A: Peço miiiiiil desculpas pela enorme demora, gente, desculpeeee . minha criatividade estava igual a zerooo!  
Responderei os comentários, podexá, ando um pouco sem tempo, mas eu não abandono minha fic não, ok? Adoro ela  
Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários!


	7. Quase Conversas?

Quase conversas

- Ah, oi Harry... – Ginny finalmente falou, depois de longos segundos lutando contra a vontade de ficar calada. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo quando percebeu que o garoto estava se aproximando rapidamente.

- Você está bem? Não te vi no jantar... – ele parecia realmente preocupado. A garota se mostrou incrédula "Ele está se importando com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?" a pergunta surgiu descaradamente nos pensamentos dela.

- Oh sim, já estava indo jantar – ela respondeu, cinicamente – Eu só estava... – parou subitamente, ela não tinha o porquê de ficar dando explicações para Harry, afinal, ele não era nada dela. – Não tem importância. – concluiu. Estava se recompondo para ir embora o mais rápido possível, mas foi impedida.

- Ginny, eu... – Harry segurou-a pelo braço. Seus corpos se aproximaram. Ginny lutou contra sua própria vontade de querer ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas acabou ficando quieta, esperando que continuasse. – Eu estou... muito arrependido de... – ele iria continuar, se ela não tivesse se desvencilhado de seu "abraço".

- Ora Harry, agora você vêm, depois de tudo que eu passei, me pedir desculpas? Querer-me de volta? – ela vociferava para cima dele. Ele percebeu a mudança do olhar dela. Antes, Ginny sempre o olhava perdidamente apaixonada. Mas agora, era diferente. Ela revelou um ódio contido desde o dia em que romperam. Ginny, por um lado, não sabia o porquê de soltar tantas verdades ao mesmo tempo para o garoto – Você enlouqueceu... fique com a Chang. – finalizou. Uma lágrima brotou nos olhos verdes da ruiva. Eles brilhavam.

- Co-como? Quem te falou essa besteira? Nunca tive nada com a Cho, ela é só uma amiga minha e... – ele tentou arranjar alguma desculpa plausível, mas nada veio em sua cabeça (de vento). A ruiva explodiu por dentro. Se controlou ao máximo para escolher cada palavra, não iria perder a postura diante dele.

- E? Me poupe Harry, a garota bobinha que você conheceu já não está mais aqui. Ela agora é uma _mulher_ digna de _respeito_ – ela fez questão de enfatizar as últimas palavras. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, um desprezo que subitamente tomara conta de Ginny. – Você me dá náuseas! – terminou, quase cuspindo as palavras. Ela deu as costas e saiu rapidamente, deixando Harry sem ação. A lágrima rolou pelo rosto sardento da garota, sem que ela percebesse. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia um ódio mortal pelo Garoto que Sobreviveu, ela se sentiu triste. Uma dor tomou conta de seu coração. Mas ela não iria parar, apressou o passo e sumiu pelo corredor.

Ginny havia deixado um Harry perplexo com a reação surpreendente da ruiva. Sem mais argumentos, ele deu meia volta e saiu andando sem pressa. Um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. A ação ainda estaria por vir.

--

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado. Nuvens cobriam o azul do céu e os raios de Sol do outono em Hogwarts. Ginny acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça. Espreguiçou-se e massageou levemente as pálpebras. Levantou-se rapidamente, prestes a colocar o uniforme quando se lembrou do acontecimento da noite passada. A ruiva mal podia acreditar que tinha finalmente falado o que esteve durante semanas na sua cabeça. Conseguiu colocar pra fora todo o rancor que guardara de Harry, o quanto ele a havia feito sofrer. Ela sorriu satisfeita. "Um assunto a menos para ser resolvido" pensou, alegre. Mas a alegria de Ginny durou pouco quando se lembrou de um loiro que parecia estar disposto a tirar o sono da ruiva. O sangue da garota subiu, sensações estranhas e diferentes percorreram seu corpo ao lembrar do beijo dele. Não era a primeira vez que acordava pensando nisso. Isso a irritou.

- Maldito, ele ainda não me disse o que tinha para falar... – lembrou Ginny, subitamente. "Aquela doninha não me chamaria se não fosse algo interessante...". Ela não deixaria por aquilo mesmo, justamente por ser persistente e, não menos importante, era uma Weasley. Seu coração bateu mais forte. Em sua cabeça, os pensamentos se voltavam em como fazer Draco Malfoy falar.

Ela colocou rapidamente o uniforme e desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino, rumando para o Salão Comunal. A ruiva não chegou a perceber que Harry Potter estava observando todo o seu percurso até sair pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-

Draco comia lentamente o mingau de aveia no café da manhã, ao lado de Pansy, que falava pelos cotovelos, deixando o loiro irritado e emburrado. Ele havia melhorado e estava retomando as atividades escolares. Não que isso o agradasse, pois ficar ouvindo Pansy suspirando perto de seu ouvido, chamando-o de 'Draquinho' o deixavam completamente entediado. Além do colégio ser apenas um pretexto para que o loiro não tivesse obrigações fora de Hogwarts. Ele não gostava de pensar muito no assunto, mas achava que aceitaria servir alguém mais poderoso, a fim de se tornar poderoso também. Isso não o incomodava tanto no momento, quanto Pansy.

Ele não havia desviado o olhar de seu café da manhã, e quando o fez, pousou seus olhos de cor cinza inconscientemente na mesa da Grifinória, mais precisamente em Ginny. "Como eu gostaria que ela sumisse" pensou o loiro, soltando um muxoxo de tédio. "Por que diabos eu estava disposto a devolver aquele diário brega para a pobretona? Eu enlouqueci, ou foram aqueles remédios". Por mais que tentasse, Draco não conseguia tirar essa idéia ridícula que teve, mas que foi consertada a tempo. "Ela não perde por esperar! De novo!" e riu internamente, ainda ouvindo a voz esguinançada de Pansy ecoando na sua cabeça.

Draco levantou lentamente, não queria mais contusões e estava tomando todas as precauções sugeridas por Madame Pompfrey, e aceitou logo para receber alta da ala hospitalar.

No mesmo instante em que levantou, Ginny, do outro lado do salão, levantou-se também, havia engolido a comida rapidamente, pois muitos olhares estavam voltados a ela, novamente, mas dessa vez ela não sabia o porque, pelo menos não estava estampado em sua cara que havia beijado Draco Malfoy e queria distancia de Harry Potter. Ou sim. Mas a ruiva não deu importância aos próprios pensamentos e seguiu seu rumo, carregando seu material para as aulas da manhã. Quando estava na porta do Salão Principal, parou subitamente e olhou ao seu redor, procurando um par de olhos acinzentados, e os avistou em seu habitual lugar na mesa da casa em que mais odiava. Observou que o garoto estava se retirando e seguia em direção à porta, onde a ruiva estava plantada. Ele sempre era visto com seus 'fiéis' amigos, Crabbe e Goyle, mas eles não estavam por perto. Seria a chance perfeita para colocá-lo contra a parede e fazê-lo falar. Draco parecia distraído quando passou pela porta do salão, e rapidamente foi empurrado para longe da porta. O loiro perdeu o equilíbrio e bateu com as costas na parede dura e fria, que ficava de frente às pilastras que sustentavam o castelo. O garoto soltou um palavrão e pensou "Quem foi o IDIOTA que fez isso!?" e olhou ao redor, furioso, e por um momento com o rosto ruborizado, pois reprimira um grito de dor. Por detrás da pilastra que estava na frente de Draco, Ginny apareceu, um pouco receosa por ter feito o garoto cair.

- Err.. Nunca pensei que fosse falar algo do tipo para alguém como você, mas... Desculpe, Malfoy, não foi minha intenção te jogar na parede deste jeito – ela disse, quase murmurando de vergonha. Ele a fitou, desejando a morte da ruiva, o que era habitual.

- Você enlouqueceu mesmo, não é Weasley? Primeiro me derruba de uma vassoura há metros de distancia do solo, e agora... – mas foi interrompido.

- Ok, Malfoy, eu já te pedi desculpas e não me interessa se aceitará ou não. – Ginny disse, retomando a postura e deixando o ocorrido de lado. – Estou aqui porque quero saber o que queria me falar ontem – falou, rapidamente. – E já vou avisando que só sairei daqui com uma resposta. – finalizou.

- Ficou curiosa, Weasley? Pois saiba que da próxima vez que te chamar, será para limpar o dormitório, acho que assim você ganhará trocados – debochou o loiro, usando seu tom habitualmente sarcástico. Riu internamente da piada de mal gosto que havia feito. Porém, não iria rir do estrago causado. Olhou bem para o rosto de Ginny e percebeu sua expressão de ódio, porém, ela parecia mais corajosa, e não parecia se abalar mais tão facilmente. Mas, o pensamento de Draco sobre isso logo mudou quando viu uma lágrima se formar nos olhos verdes muito vivos de Ginny. Ele se levantou e limpou suas vestes, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu desisto, ok? Eu desisto, você me dá náuseas, Malfoy, não sabe conversar como uma pessoa civilizada, só sabe rebaixar quem está a sua volta e humilhar quem cruzar seu caminho. Continue assim, seu imbecil, pois mesmo sendo um comensal ridículo, só conseguirá aquilo que sempre fez com as pessoas: humilhação. – retrucou quase que educadamente Ginny, que apesar de ter sido firme ao lançar suas palavras, estava cada vez mais enjoada ao ouvir sempre as mesmas ladainhas de Malfoy.

A garota deu as costas e saiu andando, pisando fundo e profundamente magoada com as palavras dirigidas a ela. Porém, a tristeza durou pouco, e logo se transformou em um sentimento diferente, talvez ódio, talvez raiva, mas não era exatamente isso que a ruiva sentia. Ela subia as escadas em um ritmo quase acelerado, indo em direção à sala de aula, para não chegar atrasada, porém, chegando no 3º andar, sentiu uma sensação estranha e olhou para os lados. Não encontrou nada de diferente. Olhou para trás e nada também. Fora apenas coisa de sua cabeça. "Que loucura" pensou a ruiva, que estava virando para frente, para tomar seu rumo, quando deu de cara com Malfoy. Ela deixou escapar um gritinho assustado que foi abafado pelo corredor mal iluminado.

- Pode parar de me assustar e me seguir, por favor? – disse, sem olhar nos olhos do loiro, que estava um pouco próximo a ela. Continuou a sentir uma sensação estranha.

- Não – respondeu, sem mais nem menos, com um tom de voz neutro. Ginny levantou uma sobracelha, desconfiada. O garoto exibia uma afeição diferente, a ruiva pensou.

- Diga logo, o que quer? – esclareceu, querendo encerrar a 'conversa' logo, pois ela já ouvia alguns passos se aproximando, os alunos se dirigindo às suas respectivas salas. Ela não queria mais fofocas a respeito dela. – Vamos, Malfoy, diga! – mas ele não se movia. Ela resolveu finalizar. – Você me ofendeu, como sempre, está aqui com cara de idiota, que é o que você é, me inferniza, tira o meu sono e ainda fica me seguindo? Você é retardado, Malfoy. Eu cansei de ouvir seu papo que é sempre o mesmo. – ele ia começar a falar, mas Ginny continuou com o discurso – Me deixe em paz, eu estava curiosa sim, você queria me falar algo, mas agora não quero mais saber. – e esperou o loiro falar.

- O que vai fazer? Fugir de mim, pequena Weasley? – debochou, sem sorrisos sarcásticos ou semelhantes. Ele a fitava com desprezo. A ruiva quase conseguiu manter sua aparência de indiferença, mas estava complicado. "Por Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?" ela se perguntava, ficando irritada.

- Se for preciso sim, agora com licença – ela falou, com muito esforço – vou para a minha aula.- e tentou sair o mais rápido possível, pessoas estavam se aproximando e algumas já haviam visto a cena de confronto Weasley versus Malfoy, porém, o Weasley raramente era Ginny. Ela andava rapidamente em passadas largas e ruborizava ainda mais à medida que passava pelas pessoas que a olhavam estranhamente, ou talvez, até aterrorizadas. Ela ouvia também, passos caminhando juntamente a ela.

Ginny andava depressa e os passos também. Passou batido pela sala que deveria entrar e assistir a aula de História da Magia e continuou com suas passadas largas, a garota estava atordoada e absorta em seus pensamentos, porém, ao mesmo tempo sua cabeça parecia explodir de pensamentos. Pensamentos que nem ela mesma conseguia colocar em frases. Era tudo muito confuso. De repente parou, e os passos que a acompanhavam pararam juntamente com ela. Ela percebeu que quem estava seguindo, estava muito próximo, talvez a poucos centímetros da garota. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos.


End file.
